My Travels 2(Roby's POV)
by Roby Eaton
Summary: So, schools out, we're walking and then we're on Berk. Rebecca and Roby(ME!)are back with another adventure that will please all.
1. Our Return

It's been a year since our first trip to Berk. And let me tell you _one _thing that definitely never changed. Our _love _for Berk. We are constantly talking about it and every little thing that reminds me of Berk sets me off. Like yesterday, Rebecca and I were hanging out with fellow fangirls and I spot her necklace. One of our friends (I can't remember who) hiccupped and I started laughing. We were at a park and I literally fell off a swing. Rebecca started grinning but then she couldn't contain herself anymore so within two minutes, we were both laughing. Our friends probably think we belong in a mental hospital.

Its June now and there's five minutes left of school. I had a feeling that something exciting was going to happen soon, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it (I have an amazing intuition). My music teacher, Mrs. Mahrs, is going on and on about different songs and melodies and such that were either written in summer or written for summer. But I'm sitting in my desk thinking, _why do we need to know this? _Its 3 minutes now. My class starts laughing at something Mrs. Mahrs said but I wouldn't know, I'm not paying attention. One minute! I start drumming my fingers on my desk and the girl next to me, Ashley (mental eye roll) gives me a dirty look. She thinks she's all that and is a goody-goody and smart. In actuality, I have met _cats _smarter than her. I stick my tongue out at her showing how childish I am. All fangirls are childish. She wouldn't understand, the little bitch.

The bell rings and I rush out of the room to Rebecca's class, but I could tell she would have the same idea minutes before, so we meet half way. She takes her iPod out of her bag and sticks an ear bud in one ear.

"What class were you in?" she asks me?

"Music, you?"

"Math," she fake gags. I like math. It's easy. "I hated Mrs. Mahrs," she says, rolling her eyes. I look at her as if I'm saying, _You don't think I did? _

"What are you listening to?" I ask her.

"Ave Mary A, by P!nk." I just nod.

"Do you think we'll go on another crazy adventure?" she asks. I hear a hint of something that sounds like hope and excitement.

"I hope," I say before laughing. "I don't think I could handle a normal summer after experiencing that." _With Dragon_, I think longingly. I kept thinking about him every day, and I kept my Sarafine scale on a bracelet that I wear 24/7. If the string breaks, I put it on a different one. We were distracted, so why should we have noticed the portal that formed in front of us?!

I wake up to the sound of Dragon's voice. "Is Roby there?" he asks Rebecca. I bolt up and run down the stairs.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asks with a bunch of suspicion in her voice.

"Dragon?!" I exclaim. I run and jump on him, but he catches me. "I missed you so much," I say into his shirt. Rebecca clears her throat behind me and I launch into the story of how Dragon and I met; him popping out of the woods, chasing Sarafine, him flirting with me, us kissing, us riding on his Zippleback named Jet, and then us promising to see each when I return. I saw Rebecca's eyes get shiny before she blinked.

She smirked. "And you never told me?"

I look at her. "Well, I thought there was enough drama with Hiccup, so I didn't want to be a bother."

She hugs me and says, "Roby, nothing would have been a bother, none of this is a bother," and she gestures to all of me. I laugh and say, "You just gestured to all of me."

"Yes I did. Now you are never allowed to say that ever again, and don't ask why because you know," she said smugly before running upstairs. Dragon grabs me from behind and spins me so I face him.

"I missed you too," he says before kissing me. We kept kissing for a long time. We didn't even stop when I heard Rebecca come downstairs and walk past us. I break off first because I'm not necessarily known for holding my breath. Dragon hugs me again.

"Well, Gobber kinda' needs me in the forge. I've been helping him a lot since Hiccup started the Academy. Bye," he says before kissing me on the cheek.

I slump my shoulders. "Bye, but do you really have to go? I just got here!"

He smiles. "Yes. Gobber really needs me!" Then he turned and walked away quickly before I could say anything else. I'm very bored without him so I decide to follow Rebecca. I knew she would be in the cove so I went there. By the time I got there, I see Rebecca in Hiccup's lap. Ha, and they're kissing too.

I walked into the clearing and coughed. Rebecca broke off and glared at me. I wave her over and she slides off Hiccup's lap and walks over. "What. Was. That!" I say in disbelief. It was pretty sweet though. She shrugged. "A kiss," she says casually. "What happened to Dragon?" she asks. I shrug this time. "He had to leave, but you and Hiccup and-" but she cut me off. "Toothless knocked my feet from under me, I landed in Hiccup's lap and the rest you saw."

I started to put the pieces together. "So Toothless caused this?" I ask confirming my theory. She nodded. My theory was confirmed!

"HE'S A SHIPPER!" I yell loud enough to make Rebecca start laughing and Hiccup to look at me in wide-eyed surprise.

Suddenly Rebecca's phone starts ringing. She walks a few feet and answers. I'm smiling because I'm just glad we're back. I like it here more than home.

Rebecca hangs up and stares at her phone along with me. "How the hell do I have reception?! I'm in a parallel universe!"

But we're back.


	2. Screaming Contest

I woke up early the next day and instantly I knew Rebecca wasn't up yet because of reason one-there was no puttering downstairs- and reason two-it looked like it was three AM. I got out of bed quietly and got dressed. I walked down the stairs willing them not to creak. I made it out the door but not without an impatient Terrible Terror following me and yelling at me. I rolled my eyes at her. "Fine, you can come," I whispered. She scrambled up my leg, my back and then perching on my shoulder. I walked out into the frigid Berk air, which was even _more _frigid since it was three in the morning. I made my way to Dragon's house only half consciously. I knocked on the door very quietly, instinctively knowing he'd be awake.

He opened the door and smiled. I gave him my widest Toothess-looking smile because I have too many of those to go around. Dragon pulls me into his arms and I hug him back. He releases me then heads outside behind his house. I follow him and we end up standing in front of Jet. He mounts him and I get on the other head. Jet instantly takes off, very gracefully. In two minutes, we're high up in the sky. That's when Dragon speaks.

"How long do you think you'll be here for?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I can tell this trip will be longer than the last though."

I look over at him. His longish brown hair is flapping in the wind and he looks very serious, but his face is too soft so he looks a bit like a sad puppy. "You're cute when you think, you know that? You resemble a puppy." He looks over at me and also smiles. Then he just grins. "Let's do something fun. Now, Jet!" They must've rehearsed this because Jet dived down. We were heading towards the water when I squealed, mostly from delight, but then from nervousness. Jet was about to enter the icy sea when he started flying parallel the ocean. I looked at Dragon and his hair looked like an afro because of the intense flight. Dragon looked at me and smirked, then said, "Up!" and Jet took off towards the stars. Dragon did something to the dragon's head and Jet started spinning. I just gripped onto my head harder and squealed. Dragon squeezed his knees together and then Jet slowed down and we were flying among the stars.

We stayed there for another few hours chatting and sitting in comfortable silence. Once we watched the beautiful sunrise, we landed near Gobber's house. I jumped off my head and walked over to Dragon.

"Well, that was _incredibly _fun," I said grinning.

"I could tell," he said with a grin that reminded _so _much of Jace from The Mortal Instruments book series. He then leaned down and kissed me before saying good bye. I smiled and turned away to walk back to our cabin.

A few minutes later I walk into the cabin. I stomp into the cabin without thinking and I find Rebecca on the floor, with a _Skrill_. I instantly became frustrated at the lack of this knowledge.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a dragon?! After you said you wouldn't get one?! Of course it would make sense when your boyfriend is the Hero of the Barbaric Archipelago, but at least you could've told me!" I scream.

"I didn't realize I would get one! I had my phone at the beach, he came up behind me," she yelled back really shocking me. If we were in the Guardians universe, she would be the Guardian of happiness, not the Guardian of rage(which could possibly be me)! "touched my phone with his nose, re-charged it, picked me up, slung me on his back, and BAM! I have a dragon. Hiccup and I aren't official yet! And, by the way, I told my mom that I was staying at your place for the weekend," she kind of sort of screamed. I was totally shocked. I'm the yeller, not my sister.

"Sorry," she said while slumping onto the couch. I felt bad about starting the screaming competition so I crossed the room and sat next to her smirked.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you."

"I know," she said before chuckling.

"You got yourself a pretty cool dragon," I said poking at her teasingly. I felt little claws walking up my side and I looked at a very pissy Sarafine.

"Yeah, well you better tell Sarafine differently," she said before walking into the kitchen.

I muttered to Sarafine about what a pretty dragon she is and how lucky I am to have her. I heard Rebecca mutter something unpleasant under her breath before turning to me.

"We're eating in the Mead Hall, and after that, we shall go get food!" she said the last part melodramatically and I laughed. Her dragon's head shot up at the mention of going somewhere.

We walked around until we thought we recognized a small building as the Mead Hall from the movie. We walked up a huge flight of steps that left me trying to catch my breath before entering the Hall. We got our food and found an empty table while our dragons trotted over to the other dragons. None of them took notice of Sarafine, probably because she was so small, but when they saw the Skrill, I officially classed them as cat, dog, bat _and _bugs combined(because of their bug eyes). Toothless roared at the Skrill but he just shrugged and ate his fish. Rebecca and I ate in silence and I picked at my steak instead of eating it. I don't like steak.

After a while I said, "I hope we get to stay here longer."

Rebecca looked up at me and said, "Me too."

I started thinking of what the possibilities were of us gaining powers by being here because, well, we were taken here by a portal so I'd say the odds were pretty high. I started thinking of how to stay here permanently and after a while of pondering, a voice whispered in the back of my head, _death_. I straightened my back but continued eating while I considered this possibility. Yes, it would make sense. If we died, we'd be spirits just like all these Vikings that must've passed away centuries ago. If we did that, we'd gain powers like travelling through dimensions. The idea of travelling through more dimensions and worlds made me excited. _You'll meet Tris, and Tobias, and Clary, and Jace, and ohmyFour make the feels stop Roby, _I thought to myself excitedly. Then I realized I was excited for death. Then I realized I had an extremely good reason to be.

We finally finished our food, and called our dragons. We left without anyone acknowledging us. The second we stepped through our doors, I felt a wave of fatigue. I almost crawled up the stirs before disappearing into my room.

The second, my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


	3. How to Be A Pirate

I woke up with a little dragon plopping her butt in my face. It wasn't pleasant, but since I love Sarafine, I just picked her up like I would pick up my cat, Eevee. Sarafine just wiggled out of my grasp and then curled up on my head. I started making my way down the stairs, with great effort since I just woke up.

"What's for breakfast?" I muttered sleepily.

"Chicken," Rebecca replied, sounding wide awake, as usual.

"Good," I grunted back. I scuffled over to the couch and plopped down. I lay there for several minutes, just thinking. Mostly about Divergent and Fourtris, but some Mortal Instruments and Clace. I thought about what Divergent, The Mortal Instruments and The Hunger Games would be called as a multi-fandom. Just as the chicken finished cooking, I came to this conclusion: The Mortal Divergent Games. The fans would called Shadowhunting Tributing Initiates. I know, it's horrible, but it's the best I can do when I'm sleepy.

The chicken was really delicious. I don't know why but I almost inhaled the whole thing, I loved it that much. After Rebecca finished she stood up, grabbing a small basket nearby.

"Where are you going?" I asked, not so sleepy after I ate my chicken.

"To get fish for our dragons," she responded, walking out the door.

I just lay on the couch, thinking of how cool it would be to stay here forever. I thought it would be cooler living in Dauntless, but then I thought, _dragons_. Ever since I was young, I was obsessed with dragons. Well, more specifically, reptiles. When I was _really _young, I loved dinosaurs. Then dragons. I even daydreamed about _being _a dragon. I knew I would _much, much _rather be a dragon, but the second best option was definitely riding dragons. The third option was being in a relationship with Dragon.

I lay there thinking about that when the dragons' heads shot up. A moment later Rebecca walked through the door, and I scented the reek of fish. I peeked over at her while she was walking through the house. She set down the larger one in front of her dragon and the little one in front of Sarafine. Sarafine finished hers in a heartbeat, but she was still clearly hungry, so she went after Strike's share. She started sneaking away with a fish, when I thought, _Oh no._ I knew exactly how this would end. Sarafine dropped the fish and was about to eat it when Strike shoved his gihugic face in her little one. She huffed up and was about to fire at Strike, when Strike shot sparking, white flames into her mouth. Sarafine blew up like a balloon, deflated, and then hobbled a few steps before falling flat on her belly. Rebecca died laughing while I gave her and Strike by best "death glare". Sarafine tried to walk another few steps, but she looked like someone gave her a bucket-full of dragon nip. This just made my sister laugh harder.

After she stopped laughing hysterically, she went upstairs. I heard her rifling around, and all of a sudden, an ear piercing scream that makes me jump a foot in the air. She thunders down the stairs, runs up to me and thrusts two books in my face. I get a better look at them and realize they're the first and second books of the How to Train Your Dragon book series.

"Finally, something to read that isn't in Norse," I say. I tried to snatch the first book, but she shoves the other one into my hands.

"No, I'm reading this to Strike," she stuck her nose in the air and marched out the door, with the Skrill on her heels. I stared blankly at the door, then kicked my feet up onto the couch and started reading.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Entrée," I called out. Dragon walked in and looked at me, clearly confused.

"What?" he asks.

"That's French for 'come in' sweetie," I say grinning. I sit up and curl my feet under me. I pat the spot next to me to indicate for him to sit. He plops down and assumes the same position I've taken. He looks at the book.

"What are you reading?" he asks, suddenly interested.

I turn the book so he can see the title. "Oh, nice," he says in awe. He takes in gingerly from my hands and flips through, marking my page with his finger. He looks through page after page. "What in the name of Thor is this?!" he exclaims after flipping through at least five chapters.

"It's in English," I say. Then I realize; Rebecca and I must've instinctively begun speaking Norse as soon we arrived, although we can fluently speak our mother-tongue. "It's the language we speak in back home."

"It's weird," he mutters. I grin and poke him. "So are you," I say.

He pokes me back. "No, you are."

I poke him again. "You are."

"You."

"No, you."

This time his grin widens. "We're both weird then," he says before attacking me with tickles. I start laughing too hard and then I fall off the couch and roll onto my back.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his voice full of concern. I smile a bit. He's afraid he's hurt me. Then I narrow my eyes and then launch at him, bringing him onto the floor with me. We roll around on the floor until he has me pinned. He looks into my eyes and smiles. "Gotcha'," he says before kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. We continue like this for several more minutes, before he rolls off of me and goes and sits on the couch again.

"It must be noon. Have any food around here?" he asks.

I smile a bittersweet smile. "I don't cook. That's Rebecca," I tell him.

Then he makes a pouty face that reminds me of Jack, from Rise of the Guardians. "But I'm hungwy," he says in an adorable little boy voice.

I sigh. "We have food, but you'd have to cook," I say without a smile.

"Well then, no lunch," he says just as I hear the first crack of thunder.

I sit on the couch with him and curl up into his side. He puts an arm around me and pulls me closer. I look up at his face as if I'd look up at my mom when I was a little kid. He grins and then leans down and kisses me. He pulls away and smiles after a second. That's when I get a light bulb idea.

"How about I read the book to you, translating it into Norse as I go?" I suggest, hoping the answer is yes.

"Why not?" he says. I reach for the book and flip to the first page and begin reading. Several hours (and chapters) later, Rebecca walks through the front door. She looks as if she's soaked to the bone. Strike trails in behind her, also looking sopping wet. Her bang is also black, so I instantly know she's been riding the lightning on a Skrill.

"Must be deaf from the thunder," I say just as she heads upstairs. After she's gone, I continue reading to Dragon. We finish the book, and he leaves. I go upstairs, change, and fall asleep with a warm Terrible Terror curled up at my side.


	4. Pancakes

I woke when I felt someone get into my bed. I was extremely confused, and started wondering if this was a Rebecca who had a bad dream. I rolled over and looked at the person.

"What the hell?!" I whispered angrily at Dragon.

He smiled, which was really cute. "I thought we could spend a little more time together. Who knows how long you're going to be here," he says with a smile.

I can't resist him because he has to cutest eyes in the world so I make some more room for the boy. Once he's comfy, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close as possible. I'm extremely tired so without a word, I fall asleep again.

I wake up what feels like 10 minutes later for absolutely no reason. I look over at Dragon and he's looking at me.

"What are you, nocturnal?" I whisper.

"Maybe. I can't sleep," he whispers back with a pouty face. A quick idea pops into my head.

"How about we go sleep on the couch? It's really comfy," I say.  
He considers for a moment. He grins. "Okay," he agrees. "Maybe we can light a fire in the fire place?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

A few minutes later, there's a fire raging in the fire place, and I'm curled up against Dragon's side, like we were earlier in the day. Again, a fall asleep a few minutes later.

The next time I wake up, it's to the sound of a dragon breathing fire. The fire from a couple hours ago is out. I shift and moan and that rouses Dragon as well.

"Good morning, love birds," a voice that's too happy for the morning comes from the kitchen. It must be Rebecca. Then a wonderful aroma hit my nose. I sniffed the air a few times and asked, "Are you making pancakes?"

"Yup," she said popping the 'p'.

She flipped a pancake like a pro and it landed on a stack of more pancakes. She stroked Sarafine's head; my dragon must've heated the pan. I sat up next to my boyfriend as Rebecca set 3 plates and 3 forks on the table. She then set 5 pancakes one each plate. I made a silent challenge to myself that I could finish them all just as Rebecca said, "Is your boyfriend hungry?" I blushed a light red. "You know," she continued. "You two look quite cute, snuggled up together." This time I blushed a scarlet red along with Dragon. I'm going to get back at her later on.

Dragon and I sat down at the table across from Rebecca. I swallowed down my fifth bite as Rebecca spoke up.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" she said looking at Dragon. He made a face at her. "Roby, your boyfriend doesn't know how to eat." I looked at him and he looked at me. Even sitting down, he was a good foot taller than me. I set down my cutlery and picked up Dragon's and proceeded and helped him with his pancakes. I joked around and instead of shoving the fork in his mouth, I smeared it across his forehead and then burst out laughing as he narrowed his eyes at me. He took a piece of pancake from his plate, and then squished it on my nose. I started laughing harder and then the other two laughed with me. I fell off my chair.

After we finished eating, Dragon left. I sat down in the arm chair, and unselfconsciously sighed. Rebecca washed the dishes as usual.

After the dishes were all cleaned up, Rebecca and I headed out the door to buy some clothes. I picked up a bunch of blue, dark blue and red clothes and Rebecca got two white shirts, a green shirt, a leather skirt (very much to my surprise), and two pairs of leather leggings. A while later, she spoke up.

"Some old lady gave me a roll of bandages that's supposed to be a bra," she muttered.

I just looked at her. "Ten o'clock, and it's already strange."

Rebecca chuckled a bit to herself. "Well, I'm going to take Strike flying. See ya'," she said before walking off.

I made my way to go see Dragon, but before that, I went to the cabin to get Sarafine.

Sarafine skittered to the door and proceeded to climb up to my shoulder. She then sat there as if she were a parrot. I walked to Dragonwing's house carefully, making sure the perched dragon on my shoulder didn't fall off. Moments later, I was behind Dragon's house, watching him feed Jet.

"Hey hey," I said smiling at the boy. I walked the last few feet and hugged him from behind.

He stopped feeding Jet and placed his hands on top of mine.

"Hey," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. We're a very smile-y bunch. I released him and looked up at his soft eyes. They're freakishly like my incredibly dark brown eyes. He smiled warmly and planted a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"What's Rebecca up to today?" he asked while returning to feed the beast looking intently at the dragon-food in his hand.

"Goddess knows," I mutter. "After your done feeding Jet, wanna' go for a walk?"

"Why not?" he responds. I decide to be a smart-ass and answer to his _why not_.

"Well, we probably shouldn't go for many reasons, such as getting attacked by a mob of Outcasts. But I think it'll be relaxing, so that's as good a reason as anything else." I grin. I can be _very _snarky if someone hits the wrong nerve.

He turns and rolls his eyes at me. "You're very smart, Roby," he says in a flat tone. "Now let's go for that walk."

About a half hour later, we're still wandering in the middle of the woods. Dragon looks to his right and plucks something.

"For you, my lady," he said, while giving me, a freaking _flower_. No one has given me a flower, except for my friends because they probably found some cool little flower in the middle of our park. But this was a litteral _rose_. I am so delighted that my eyes can shiny with tears.

"Thank you," I say taking the rose from the freaking sweetest boy on this wretched planet. Where did all the guys like this go from my time?

"Anytime, Roby," he said taking my hand. I blush and look at the ground. We continue walking for another 15 minutes before turning around. The scenery is breathtaking; much better than the meadow that my friends and I venture in at home. I hear so many birds, that it almost sounds like a melody.

Another great part of the scenery, is Dragon. I don't get how _all _guys have the beautiful eyelashes girls would _die _for, even this guy. His nose is also very nice and he has smooth, untouched skin. His lips are excellent too.

I see a movement in his face that looks like he might know he's being watched, so he snaps his head to look at me. I quickly turn my face away to look straight ahead.

"Hey, I don't mind you looking at me; I can look at you too," he says with his perfect smile. His teeth are incredibly white too.

I look back at him and my face quickly turns a deep shade of red. This just makes him smile wider. His smile's contagious, so I just have to smile. We walk the rest of the way like this.

I got home and felt strangely tired, so I crashed on the couch. Dragon went home after he walked me back(and kissed me). I jolt awake to the sound of the door opening. I rush to see who it is, when I see an ijured Rebecca limping into the house.

"What happened to you?!" I asked, freaking out a little bit. It's not very nice when your sister is hurt. I helped her into the bathroom and dug around for bandages. After a few minutes, I came across bandages.

"So tell me again, what happened to you?" I asked her while wrapping her leg.

"Well I was walking in the forest-" she started, but I interrupted her.

"Wait, what were you doing in the forest? I thought you were flying."

"Strike landed in the forest," she explained. "Anyways, I was walking, I tripped, and then- BAM! Giant gash."

I finished wrapping her up then she took off for upstairs. She stumbled a little, but she was mostly fine. I went out and lay on the couch and within a few minutes, I was feeling drowsy. I quickly went upstairs and changed. Once, I was done, I lay in bed. It took a few minutes to actually fall asleep.

My last concious thought was: _I hope we get to stay this time._


	5. Dream

I woke up feeling very happy, for absolutely _no _reason whatsoever. I guess it'll be a happy, happy day. I jumped from bed and dashed down the stairs.

"What's for breakfast?" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Bread," my always-awake-before-me best friend answered. "Why are you so happy?"

I shrug. "Any plans for today" she asks. I consider this.

"Might get a riding dragon. How about you?" I respond.

"Probably lounging around the house. Maybe walking or flying." I huffed at her.

"You two should be together today!" I told her, slitting my eyes.

"You who?" she asked looking completely innocent.

"You and Hiccup!" I almost yelled. I started ranting that a couple should spend more time together, but she just picked up _How to Be A Pirate._

"One, sword-fighting at sea, beginners only," she mumbled, which I recognized as the title of the first chapter.

"Are you listening?!" I asked furiously. She just waved a hand at me which pissed me off. I plucked the book from her hand and pushed them out the door. Once she turned around to look at me, I slammed the door in her face. I then proceed to cross the room, and then jumped onto the couch. I started feeling tired. My last thought was that I must've used up that random burst of energy I never get in mornings.

ỻỻỻỻỻ

_I'm suddenly standing at the park that's on my street in St. John's. I'm walking up to the swing set with my old friend Stephanie. I start wondering why I'm with her, because I stopped hanging out with her years ago, because she turned her back on me._

_ "_Why am I here?_" I ask no one in particular._

_ "_You _are_ one crazy bitch, aren't you?_" Stephanie says to me. I instantly flare up with anger, before I notice something: I have a tail. And wings. I swing my head around and see beautiful black wings and an insanely awesome sleek black tail. I look over at Stephanie and she looks at me too, her eyes resembling those of a bug's._

_ "_Roby, you weirdo! Why the frig do you have those freak stuff? Take them off. And get rid of those contacts too,_" she says to me as we reach the swings. I suddenly feel the most amount of rage I have ever felt towards the girl. I fling myself on top of her, and she collapses. I flip her over so she looking directly into my-what I'm guessing are-dragon eyes. I raise a hand and bring it down her face, making her face bleed very, very much. _

_ I then laugh a humourless laugh. "_You never could accept me for who I am, could you?_" I ask her before I sink razor sharp teeth into her throat. My fangs wrap around what I'm guessing is an esophagus- then I pull. I throw aside the missing organ like a dog throwing away a bone. All I feel is sheer pleasure, and the metallic tang of blood on my tongue. _

I wake up gasping, although slightly pleased, and slightly grossed out. I sit up and just look blankly at spot across the room. I stay like this for what feels like hours, until the front door opens. Dragon walks in, takes one look at me, and crosses the room. He sits next to me and pulls me tight against him. I rest my head on his shoulder. I have no idea why I'm feeling like this. My dream was yes, downright freaky, but it _was _good in a way, because I was like half-dragon. I wonder if that's how a dragon feels after it's torn apart a living creature.

After a while, I curl up against Dragon. He tucks his feet under his, and holds my hand. He stays for an hour, and the whole time we're just sitting. Not talking, just sitting. He does start tracing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb, which relaxes me. At the end, he kisses me, says good bye, and then leaves. I just stay curled up in a ball on the couch, like Sherlock.

The door opens again and Rebecca walks in. I've recovered from the initial shock of the dream I had, so I can actually process what I'm seeing.

"Hey," Rebecca says casually. She watches her dragon climb the stairs when I notice; her bottom lip is swollen. I narrow my eyes at her and she looks at me and laughs. "What?" she asks.

"Why does it look like you got punched in the lip?" I ask.

She stands there for a moment, and then bolts up the stairs yelling, "I'll tell you tomorrow!" I stare after her for a moment. Then I decide to follow her upstairs to sleep, although it's probably eight o'clock. I fall into a dreamless sleep, the second my head touches the pillow.


	6. Roby, the Snark

I jolt awake, to the sounds of crying, but it doesn't sound human, and the closest thing here was a dragon. I got up and looked out my window. The moon is close to setting, so it must be morning-ish. I jump out of bed and get dressed, ready to pursue whatever's crying out. I tiptoe down the stairs (successfully). I walk out the door, but not without a persistent (and annoying) Terrible Terror at my heels. She started squawking, so I had to pick her up and clamp my hand over her jaws to shut her up.

The dragon was still crying out, so I followed the noise as best as I could. A few minutes later, I was walking on the beach. After another few minutes, I came across a large, purple, Monstrous Nightmare. It was still crying, even with two other presences.

"Must be a troubled spirit," I mutter to Sarafine. I walk up to the poor dragon and stick my hand out. I approach it extremely carefully, not wanting the same fate as Snotlout. The Nightmare looks up from its crying, and _I swear to Four, it has tears in its eyes. _Once my hand is on his nose, he pushes his snout up against it. I smile. I guess he's my dragon now. Sarafine gets annoyed and starts squawking. I stroke her head, to calm her down while I walk up to the poor dragon's neck.

"I think I'll call you Spirit," I say happily to the crying beast. Spirit croons at my words, so I guess that he must've been lonely. I stop stroking Sarafine's head, and climb on the Nightmare's back. I notice that there are multiple scars all across Spirit's back, and wings. I stroke him and he makes some sort of purring noise. Then I squeeze my knees a bit and Spirit shoots up. I let out a yell and then he slows down. By then, we're pretty high up. I hug my new dragon's neck as tight as I can. We stay like this even after the sun rises. After a while, I direct him back to the cabin. We land and I put a hand on his neck, as if to reassure him. Then I march into the cabin and almost knock the door off it's hinges.

"GUESS WHAT?!" I shouted into the house, slamming to door behind me, after making sure that both dragons were in the house.

"WHAT?!" my best friend shouted back at me. She walks over to me from the couch and gives me a hug, she must've been worried. Then when she looks over my shoulder, she freezes. I look over my shoulder as if only now knowing that Spirit was there.

"Oh, yeah, this is Spirit. He's my riding dragon," I say beaming at her. She just gave me a look.

"What?" I ask giving her my lost-puppy eyes.

"You now have a hunting dragon and a riding dragon," she said.

"Oh," I respond, now knowing she meant I'm doing this like Hiccup in the books. I laugh. "Yeah."

She walked into the kitchen and I followed her. She held up a plate of eggs and handed them to me before going back to the living room.

"I guess I'm going to have to get an extra basket of fish in the morning now, huh?" she said with a fake smile.

"Yeah," I said with a wobbly smile. Even though my eggs are cold, I finish them and bring them to the kitchen for Rebecca to clean later. I walked back and sat down and the couch again when I remembered something.

"Hey, you never did tell me about why you got punched in the lip," I say slyly.

Her face turned as red as beet and she chewed the very lip that was swollen. "Um… well… you see," she began. "How do I put this without you teasing me?" My eyebrows shot up and my whole face brightened instantly.

"So I went to cove and Hiccup was there too and then we started kissing… a lot… then he flirted with me a bit I got embarrassed and we kissed some more and then yeah. Swollen lip..." she said in a rush.

Of course, in my nature, I had to tease her for the next hour. I finally stopped when Dragon came, though.

"Roby, it's for you," Rebecca said in a flat tone. I bounced up from the couch knowing who it would be. I ran up to him and the second I came into his eyesight, he grinned. I hugged him then started hauling him into our living room. He kept grinning and laughing even when we sat on the couch.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked me, still laughing.

I looked at Rebecca and she looked at me. She gave me that kind of look that says, _Do it and your death will be a long, painful one_.

"Can't tell you, it's Rebecca secret," I say, still grinning. He gave her a look that said, _really now? _To me, that look would be seductive. But, he never looked at me with it, so that sucks. She chuckled then started walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked her feeling worried for no reason.

She was almost out the door when she said, "Gotta' go get a job; we're low on money."

Then Dragon looked at me with sad puppy-dog eyes. "Sadly, I must go too," he kissed me and grinned. "Bye."

I pouted at him but let him leave.

It was only 15 minutes later, when they came. The door opened without a noise, and I was still lying on the couch with my eyes closed. I heard footsteps and looked up, instantly regretting it.

"Outcasts," I hissed under my breath.

Naturally, instead of cowering, or trying to escape, I lunged at them. Thankfully, I landed on Alvin, making him stumble a bit. I started shrieking and clawing and biting at him. Once, I accidently scratched an old friend of mine, and she _still _has a scar. Anyways, this resulted in Alvin to be bleeding in many places, and also, screaming. One of his goons grabbed me and shoved me in a sack, which is thankfully, large enough for a whopping five foot eight girl that weighs one hundred and thirty pounds. I didn't let this slide easily, because the whole way to Outcast Island, I was kicking and clawing at the bag the whole god damn time. After a long time, I was tired from fighting. Thankfully, we were at the island by then. Then untied the sack then threw me.

"HEY!" I screamed. I was pissed to hell.

"Don't worry, girl," came the most pedophile voice I have _ever _heard come from many feet away. I climbed out the sack and found myself in a cell. The worst part; I was looking directly at Alvin the Treacherous. "The Dragon Conqueror should be here _very _soon." I could smell his reek of something from ten feet away.

"Ugh," I say in disgust. "Do you ever bathe?"

"Shut up," he said in a horrible voice. I really hated this guy.

"You have the wrong girl, you son of a bitch," I sneered at him. When it comes to being kidnapped and strange men _kidnapping _me, I can be a bit snarky.

He smirked at me. "They'll come either way."

I knew that was true, so I thought insulting him would be good enough. "Why would they? I wouldn't come if it involved looking at _that _ugly mug," I sneered, gesturing to his face.

"SHUT UP!" he roared.

"Eh," I pretend to consider, just to make him like a teapot. "How about no."

He yells something unintelligible and then grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Listen, girl," he snarled into my face, making me set my jaw. "Say one more thing crude thing to me, and I'll feed you to the Whispering." I collected a wad of spit into my mouth, and spit into his face. He shoves me back and whipes his face.

I regain my balance, tip my head, and give the angry viking a sweet smile. "You have the wrong person, dumbass," I say snaling after ditching the sugary sweet smile.

Right after I say that, I hear a loud THUNK and his eyes cross and uncross before collapsing to the ground, revealing three angry teens. One was holding a pipe. And that was Rebecca.

"And that boys," she said in a conclusive voice as she took the keys from the passed out viking's belt and released me. "Is how we do it in our time." Even though I was as confident as a Night Fury in pitch dark, tears began to swim in my eyes and I ran to Dragon and jumped on him and hugged him.

"Thanks," I whisper into his ear. "Anytime," he whispered back. I let him go then ran to Rebecca and jumped on her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I whisper into her like I did to Dragon. "What was I supposed to do, leave my sister?" she whispers back. I gave her an extra squeeze then let her go.

"Lets go home," she said.


	7. Chase

We flew back to Berk on the necks of Jet and we were silent the whole way. We walked into our cabin and instantly a little ball of purple came and pretty much started _purring _in my face. I took Sarafine into my arms and walked to the couch and start whispering soothing words to her while Rebecca made lunch.

About a half hour later, she brought over two steaks and said, "Happy lunch." _Oh great, _I groaned inwardly. _I hate steak_. But I decided to be courteous and ate my steak. Rebecca finished hers around the same time I finished mine, so I picked up her plate and brought both of them to the sink for her to wash later on. I went back to the couch and sat down, thinking of how lazy I was.

"Roby, stand up," Rebecca said as she stood up all of a sudden. _Shit, something's goin' on and it's not good._

"You know Roby, you embarrassed me, and I didn't do anything," she said, taking a step towards me. Following human nature rules, I stepped back.

"W-what?" I ask nervously.

She takes another step towards me and I take one back.

"You know how I let you have your revenge?" she asks keeping her voice steady.

"Y-yeah," I answer. She keeps walking towards me and I keep walking backwards. After a while, I'm two feet from the door.

"Well, now it's my turn," she says and I turn the knob and run. I look over my shoulder occasionally to see if she's still behind me, and she's always only about five feet away.

I start shouting things at her like, "STOP CHASING ME!", "OH NO." and "OH MY FOUR." After a good 100 metres or so, she tackles me and we roll a few feet. When we stop rolling, I'm under her and she's holding me down by my shoulders.

"Pinned ya'," she says with pride.

"But-how? You were the slowest in the class!"

"Bitch please, I ran with a Night Fury." I grin and I know she must've changed, even if it only took a few days. Rebecca got off me and I stood up too. I looked around and discovered: we are in the Academy. "Hi," Rebecca says like she's meeting someone for the first time. I poke her shoulder and point at the door then we just kinda' back out. Once we get into the streets, we just start laughing. Partly from the hilarity of what happened but mostly from the looks on the villagers faces.

Once we get home, we just wander around the house, poke around and talk about pretty much every single one of our fandoms. Then we go to bed. I dream of me being a dragon Goddess and Rebecca having angel wings. Every Viking on Berk adores us, and then the dream takes a twist. Hiccup and his friends turn against us then try to kill us. We have no choice but to kill them to stay alive, then the island turns against us and we flee to the Otherworld to remain as spirits for the rest of our lives. My eyes just snap open and I think, _huh_.


	8. Rifts and Tears

I wake up with a sick feeling in my stomach, instantly knowing something bad will happen today. I put on a straight face and get dressed and brush my hair. I walk downstairs to find Rebecca sitting on the couch, wearing a white shirt and a leather skirt.

"Come on," she says, standing up and waving at me. "We're going to the Great Hall for breakfast." I don't argue or make a remark. We walk silently side by side all the way there. Once we arrive, we get some chicken and sit down nearest to the dragons. We ate in silence for a while before I spoke up.

"What, no leggings?" I ask mockingly.

She chuckles and says, "None were clean."

I think for a minute. "Have you ever felt like something bad was going to happen?" I ask her quietly. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Yeah, I woke up like that."

"Me too."

We finish our food then leave the hall just as quietly as we entered. Upon silent agreement, we head to the docks to get food for our dragons, one big basket and one small one. We head back on our dragons are on us the second we walk in the cabin. We laugh at them while they eat their fish.

"I'm going flying," Rebecca announces as the dragons finish their breakfast.

"Okay," I say as she leaves with her Skrill trailing behind her.

I wait a minute before going over to Dragon's, with Sarafine flying around my head the whole way over. I knock and the door opens literally a second after I knocked, as if he planned on going out already. He smiles at me and shuts the door behind him.

"What a coincidence," he says pulling me into an embrace. He's a whole head taller than me, which makes us slightly adorable. "I was about to go see you."

"Dragon, I'm going back today," I blurt out.

"No!" he roars, making him seem like an actual dragon. He clears his throat then speaks in a softer tone. "You can't leave me again." He rests his head on mine and I press my face into his chest.

"Wait," he says holding me back. "How do you know?"

"The last time I left, I had the exact same feeling as this," I explain. "_This _feeling, is the crappy mood I woke up in this morning." Dragon pulls me against him again then takes my hand and we walk behind the house and lie down in the middle of his backyard. We're still holding hands, and after a while, I curl up into a ball next to him. He wraps his arms aroud me and we stay like this for a good half hour. That's when I know it's time to leave.

I stand up quickly and before Dragon can say anything, I whisper, "I love you." I start running in the direction that I know the rift is. I run and run and run, no matter how much my lungs hurt. Then I stop, because I run into Rebecca and Hiccup a few feet behind her.

"Do you feel that?" I nod because I know I'll burst out into tears if I try to speak. "Let's go."

We run another distance and now my lungs are on the verge of collapsing. We instantly stop, because now we're in front of the portal that will take us home. _I'd rather die_, I think.

Rebecca says something but I can't hear her. "What?" I ask.

"It's smaller. It's the same one, but it's closing," she says.

"You're going away again?" Hiccup says from behind us. We whirl around and I see the two boys standing there, looking sad. Dragon walks over to me and hugs me.

"I love you too," he mumbles. I smile against the soft fabric of his shirt and hug him harder. I feel tears streaming down my face but I don't care.

"Roby," Rebecca says. I look over at her at she has tears falling from her eyes too. "We have to go." I wipe the tears off my face with the back of my hand and slowly nod. We walk up to the portal and without looking back, we jump through it and go home.


	9. Death Comes Eventually

**BEFORE**

We pop out of the portal and land in front of our high school. We look at each other then we just shrug as if we didn't just get home from the most amazing adventure of our entire lifetime. We walk side by side, silently agreeing that we're going to my apartment. We continue walking for a long while, before we hear the screech of tires. Our heads whirl around and I see a black car swerving off the road towards us. I know I should've jumped out of the way, but I was frozen by terror.

The last thing I see before the car hits us, is Rebecca jumping in front of my, to deflect most of the blow.

**AFTER**

I wake up with my mom and my grandma standing next to my bed. They're both crying and I notice two things: I'm in a hospital, and it's becoming more and more difficult to breathe every minute.

The memories come flooding back: crying on Berk, coming back from Berk, and getting hit by a car. I look at my mom and she does her best to smile at me and she runs her hand through my messy hair.

I summon all of my energy, just to take my mom's hand. The edge of my vision is going black now, and I know I'm going to die.

"Mom, I love you," I squeeze out. I look at my grandma and say the same thing. I can hear my heartbeat slowing on the monitor that I'm hooked up to.

Then I hear a noise coming from the doorway. I look over at Rebecca, and she gives me her sad eyes. I smile at her.

Before I die, I see her die too.


End file.
